


Teller, Winston, Trager Saga

by Tinytina



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinytina/pseuds/Tinytina
Summary: I rewrote this story its about what it say's plus the club I don't own SOA or the characters that play mine I only own the names





	1. Background

I don’t own Sons of Anarchy Kurt Sutter does I only own Annie Black, Courtney Jones and Brice Duncan for now. This is a rewrite of the whole story I don’t own Samcro Kurt Sutter does. However, I own Courtney Jones, (Courtney Cox) June 15th, 1960 Annie Black,(Julianne Moore) Dec 3rd 1960. Tig Trager (Feb 21st 1958), Piney Winston (July 10th 1945) John “JT” Teller (May 5th 1948) Gemma Madock (Nov 18th 1959) Luanne Delaney (Jan 3rd 1958) Otto ”Big Otto” Delaney (Sept 28th 1963) Mary Winston (Jan 10th 1957) Rose Madock (Feb 11th 1934) Nate Madock Sr (Feb 17th 1925) Nate Madock Jr (Dec 12th 1969-1974) I don’t own anything from SOA or the actors or actresses that play my character  
Chapter 1 Background  
Gemma Madock, Teller, was born in 1959 to Rose and Nate Madock in Charming California her father was a Reverend for Charming United Methodist Church. Rose and Nate had Nathaniel when Gemma was ten years old; Gemma loved her baby brother, Rose wouldn’t let anyone around Nathaniel, always holding him until Nate Jr got older. Gemma was a daddy's girl Nate Sr always made sure Gemma was taken care of since Rose didn’t want Gemma only wanting a boy, Gemma was friends with very few people; she had Tig Trager her boyfriend, Annie Black, and Courtney Jones, Rose wasn’t the best mom to Gemma as she favored Nate more. Rose always hated whatever Gem did or wore. Gemma was 15 when Nate Jr died of the same Heart defect Rose and Gemma both have. Rose ingored Gemma acting like Nate was her only child Rose starts drinking heavily telling Gemma I really wish you were never born, Nate decided to move them to Oregon hoping that would help Rose, before they moved Gemma decided to see Tig who she was dating at the time, Gemma goes to the lake seeing Tig she jumps in his arms crying about moving, Gemma starts slowly kissing Tig telling him to make love to her, Tig says are you sure Gemma tells Tig she needs to know how it feels for him to love her. Tig says come here he slowly makes love to her kissing and licking all over her neck they take off their clothes Tig takes his time making sure he loves her body all over decideing to lick his way to her core Tig has Gemma moaning and finally screaming his name after she cums, Gemma decides she wants to taste all 11 inches of Tig’s gorgeous cock, Gemma tells Tig take me now he feels how wet she is so he quickly takes her virginity letting Gemma get used to him he slowly starts making love to her Tig speeds up making Gemma moan telling him more, finally gemma has an orgasm so strong she screams Tigs name making him cum. Gemma gets to Oregon, a month later she runs away from home because Rose was being nasty, spiteful and abusive. Gemma working in a bar meets John Teller listening to John talk about needing a place for Samcro to have a clubhouse, getting to know John and his club members Gemma ends up sleeping with John who interduces Gemma to a whole new world of sex making Gemma beg for his 10 inch cock finding out she likes to eat pussy, and have threesomes, Gemma loves being spanked,and anal sex. Gemma likes being with Luanne loving the stuff Luanne can do with her tongue. Gemma finds out she is pregnant a couple months later. Gemma become’s best friends with Luanne who is a Pornstar dating Otto(Big Otto) Delaney and Mary who is a stripper. John and Gemma get married a couple of years later with Lu and Johns best friend standing up for them. John’s best friend Piney was dating Mary who worked as a stripper finding out shes pregnant around the same time as Gemma.


	2. The Club in the Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is the first nine members

Chapter 2 The Club in the Beginning  
John Teller started the Sons Clubhouse in Charming in 1980; he took over an auto shop with Clay Morrow calling it Teller-Morrow with little jobs available the founding Son’s made their seed money running dope and smuggling contraband across the United States. Piney Winston was a co-founder with John; he was the club's 2nd oldest member and club advisor, Piney met Mary a stripper got her pregnant around the same time John got Gemma pregnant, he married her when Opie was 6. Lenny “ The Pimp” Janowitz was the 3rd member and founder he was Johns-Sargent at Arms and the oldest member (Oct 8th 1938), he never settled down with anyone and gave the girls that had sex with the club members the name Sweet butt or Croweater. Keith McGee was the 4th founding member (1948- 2003), Wally Grazer was the 5th member and had deep connections in every part of Redwood County he moved in 1984 and became President of the New Jersey charter of the Sons, Wally died in 1986.Thomas” Uncle Tom” Whitney became the 6th member (1950-1996). Chico Vellenueva was the 7th member to join and the first Hispanic he was killed (1944-1976). Otto “Lil Killer” Moran was the 8th member he was born in 1945-1985). Clarence” Clay” Morrow was the 9th member but not a founding member who was always jealous of John wanting the presidents seat and Gemma. Wayne Unser was from Charming and had a crush on Gemma; Wyne went to school with Gemma, Tig, Annie, and Courtney. Wayne became the Police Chief of Charming making hisself avaible to John and the club as long as the club kept charming free of drugs and gangs. John brings in prospect Alex(Tig)Trager who made a huge impression on the club, John didn’t realize Tig was Gemma’s high school sweet heart, neither Gem or Tig let John know this, John found out from Wayne. John confronted Tig and Gemma with them lying to John telling him that was in high school


	3. Pre Season

Chapter 3 Pre-Season  
Jackson “Jax” Teller (Aug 20th, 1978), Harry “Opie” Winston (June 19th, 1978) Thomas “Tommy” Teller (Jan 8th 1984-1990), Donna Lerner (July 1st, 1979), Wendy Case (Jan 19th, 1980), Ima Tite (March 10th, 1979) Lyla Dvorak (March 30th, 1980) Tara Knowles (April 21st, 1978) David Hale (May 21st, 1978), Kyle Hobart (July 6th, 1969)  
John had a feeling Gemma was cheating on him with Tig decideing to go home early John sees Gemma on her knees sucking Tig’s big cock, confronting them John tells her bend over the chair, Gemma knows what John is going to do John strips telling Tig to sit in the chair John tells Gemma keep sucking Tig’s cock as John starts spanking her ass John tells Tig pinch her nipples hard John shoves a finger in feeling how wet she is he tells her she can’t cum, making Tig extreamly horny John suddenly slams into Gem’s pussy feeling her up telling Tig grab her hair and pull it Tig does John tells Tig to cum on her face as John keeps slamming into her they both cum telling Gem to clean up saying no to her orgaism. John and Tig decided to deal with their betrayl in the ring after that John, Gem,and Tig sit down and talk coming to the conclusion John and Gem will separte for awhile. John and the club decide to start running guns for the Irish, he meets Maureen Ashby (Jan 1st 1960) and has an affair with her, John gets her pregnant not knowing Gem already is, they decide to make their marriage work. Gemma finds out she's pregnant a couple of weeks after her and John get back together, John and Gem both decide to end their marriage after he tells her about Maureen and that she’s pregnant, Gem tells John to take care of Maureen because she has Tig. John is overseas a lot, Tig is there for her the whole nine months, Soon baby Thomas is born with a lot of health problems he has his mom and grandmothers heart defect Gem thinks Thomas will be ok because Jax has the same heart issue. John decides to have a Belfast charter, Keith McGee decides to go to Ireland to become President of Sambel. John comes back to Charming to handle club matters finding out Thomas is a sick baby, John is concerned about Gemma; John try’s to be there for Gem and Tig knowing baby Thomas is Tigs. Johns daughter Trinity is born as he is overseas he finally comes home from a business trip wanting to see Jax. John knows Tig is always watching Jax and Gem for him. Tig tells John in front of Gemma you need to decide on spending time with Gem and Jax or more time with Maureen and your daughter abroad.Tig and Gemma both tell John you can see Jax anytime but your daughter needs you to. John is in Ireland when Thomas turns 7 and ends up in the hospital for the last time his heart giving out, it crushes Gemma and Jax who is 12 at the time, Tig trys to comfort Jax and Gem even though his heart is breaking. Tig decides to call John who says he will fly back right away. Big “Otto” Delaney took Keith’s place at this time the club started losing members as Wally goes to New Jersey to become president of that charter. John comes home and decides to get out of guns, with him and Gemma divorcing, John decides to make Ireland his home, Gemma needs to decide on living in her house or Tig’s. Clay decides to kill John he wants Gemma and the president seat, so he has Lowell Sr the only mechanic John trusted, mess with Johns bike after John gets hit by a semi, Lowell suddenly comes up missing. Jax was 15 when John died, Jax turned to his friends Opie, Donna, and Wendy, Clay makes himself there for Gemma sending Tig on runs all the time, Gemma comes home to Clay being in her house grabbing Gem he throws her into the wall Clay knocks her out she comes to handcuffed to her kitchen chair Clay tells her Tig is out of town for the next week I’m going to enjoy everything I do to you and make you do to me, Clay pulls his 10 inch cock out telling Gemma to suck him now Clay is amazed at how good she sucks cock, Gemma decides to do what he wants after telling her Jax will die the same way John did telling Clay I will do whatever you want Clay tells her bend over as he shoves his cock in her fucking her hard. Jax didn’t know any of this he didn’t understand why Gemma was with Clay knowing his mom and him hated Clay. Gemma couldn’t tell him, so she just let him run around drinking and sleeping with crow eaters or girls from school. Jax’s two favorite girls were Lyla who is 6’3” tall bra size b-cup blond with blue eyes and Ima who is 5’8” tall bra size b-cup blond hair blue eyes, who went to school with all of them, Lyla was a different person than Ima; Lyla had a bad homelife her mother was addicted to drugs only ever having sex with Jax and Opie; Ima had a perfect home life but she would sleep with anyone wanting to be a pornstar. Opie started dating Donna, and he settled down, Jax decided to settle down with Tara, she finally told him about her dad abusing her. Jax didn’t know Tara was sleeping with David Hale. Wendy Case is Gemma's friend Annie Blacks daughter not much is known about her father except he was a drunk who beat her and her mom, Wendy has been in love with Jax for a couple years now, but he started dating Tara before she could tell him, Tara found out Wendy wanted Jax and Tara couldn’t let that happen because Wendy was blond 5’6” tall with a c-cup bra size and curvy, Tara is 5’6” tall b-cup bra size and a brunette Tara figured she would go after Jax when Wendy telling her about a conversation she was going to have with Jax telling him how she felt, Wendy thinking Tara was her friend was crushed her friend went after Jax after Wendy talked to her finding out exactly what kind a friend Tara was. Donna was there for Wendy when all this happened telling Wendy that’s why she never liked Tara because all Tara thought about was Tara no one else.


	4. Pre Season 2

Chapter 4 Preseason 2  
Brice Gollis- (Chad Kroeger) Sept 24th, 1979  
Jax and Opie started prospecting for the club when they were all in 11th grade. Tara decides to surprise Jax with his crow as a tramp stamp Tara calls him to her house telling him she will be in the kitchen, Tara finally hears him come in she is nude with her back towards Jax so he will see his crow Jax grabs her kissing her neck he runs his hands down her body telling her he needs to be in her now as he grabs her hips and plounges into her going fast and hard he makes Tara cum finally having his own orgasm. Jax is very surprised thinking she will stay now after she graduates because she was talking about leaving as soon as they graduate. Gemma and Clay throw a party for Jax, Opie, Donna and Wendy because Gemma never liked Tara. Clay was also going to surprise Jax and Opie with their cuts as they made it thru prospecting, as they get to the club and start partying Clay calls them all to church and tells them, they are no longer prospects and hands them their new cuts. Tara doesn’t show up right away cause she's with David. Jax doesn’t see Tara anytime soon so, he and Wendy decide to go to the roof to talk, Jax leans over and kisses Wendy she kisses him back. Tara shows up the next day asking Jax to leave with her? Jax says I can't abandon the club if you were here last night you would know I am patched in now it's always been my dream. Tara decides to leave that day and tells Jax she hopes he's happy with his choice. Jax mourns Tara; Wendy is there to help him get over her. Donna and Wendy become best friends, Wendy an Jax are there to witness them get married. Jax is there for Wendy a couple of years later when she overdoses, he talks her into rehab, she comes back six months later clean and tells Jax she needs to talk to him. Wendy tells him she has always loved him, and Brice is the one that got her hooked on Meth. Jax tells Wendy he is sorry he pushed her away, he feared his feelings for her. Jax tells her if they date she must take him for who he is a club and all. Jax promises to try not to screw up, she agrees, they start dating and hang out with Opie and Donna a lot, Donna tells Wendy she and Opie are pregnant with twins. Gemma likes Wendy, she takes Jax club and all. Jax asks Wendy to marry him a year after they start dating. Jax marries her six months later; they have a good marriage as their sex life is amazing, Jax has never had sex that amazing she even likes to try different stuff. Wendy relapses six months into their marriage because he is never home, or he is on runs; he does call her, but Wendy hears the girls in the background she worries Jax will use what happens on a run stays on a run he says no, she tells him BJ’S are ok and no face sex. Jax sends her to rehab again as she is at rehab they start talking to someone about their problems, Jax promises to try to be there more or have her come to the shop, she vows to trust him they decide they are going to make their marriage work. Clay ask Jax 6 months later to be his Vice President, he tells Clay he must talk to Wendy First. Clay makes his first mistake with Jax and calls her just pussy; he said she's more than pussy Wendy is my wife he goes home and talks to Wendy, she tells him to go for it. Wendy also tells him she’s pregnant about two months he’s excited and scared Jax grabs her kissing her, Wendy tells him make love to me, Jax tells her he has all night . The club members now are as follows. Clay as president, Jax as Vice President, Tig as Sargent at Arms, Bobby as secretary, Opie, Juice, Kyle, Piney, and Chibs.


	5. Chapter 5 Begining of Season 1

Chapter 5 Beginning of Season1  
The beginning of the season Wendy is six months pregnant her and Gemma are busy decorating the baby’s room. Jax had gone to the store to get cigarettes and condoms as Jax is at the store he hears an explosion, he rushes to the club to let them know. The club find’s out it was their gun warehouse Blue Bird. Clay, Jax, Opie and Tig go to the warehouse to see the damage. Sherriff Vic Trammel says the exposure is just him and the fire department, but they have to see something he shows them the two dead Mexican workers, Jax pays him, and they leave. Jax calls Gemma to ask her to check on Wendy, she isn't answering her phone, and it's going to be a long nite. Gemma goes to check on her daughter in law and finds her unconscious laying in a pile of blood, as Gemma calls 911 and Jax to meet them at the hospital she notices Wendy was attacked by someone, as they take her to the hospital Jax and the club show up. Jax wants to know what happened she tells him looks like Wendy was attacked. The doctor who comes out to talk to them is Tara Knowles; she starts talking to him; Jax asks if Wendy is awake she says yes, he says me and mom will go see her, and you can explain to all 3 of us; Tara says ok. Wendy is awake and crying when they get there Jax kisses her passionately, Gem is next and kisses her head they both hold her hands as Tara tells them the baby, Wendy says his name is Able. Tara says Able has CHD the family flaw and some bleeding on his brain Doctor Nameed gives him a 30% chance. Tara says they will go in and relieve the brain bleeding and pressure as soon as he stabilizes they will go in and fix his heart.Tara asks Jax if she can talk to him alone he says no.


	6. Chapter 6 Club Problems

Chapter 6 Club Problems  
The club decides on payback for the Mayan’s they find the warehouse the guns are stored at they get the guns and blow up the Mayan’s warehouse. Gemma was shocked to see Tara as the doctor on Abel’s case; Gemma tells Tara to go back to Chicago; Wendy and Jax are very happily married, Tara tells her she didn’t come here for Jax, she's cleaning her dad's house out, and the hospital had a position open. Jax goes to storage to get some baby items for Abel, as he comes across a box of John's stuff he finds his dad’s manuscript of what he wanted Samcro to be. Jax decides to work on making the club legal, Tara gets some threating calls from ex-boyfriend ATF agent Josh Kohn. Jax goes to the hospital to see Wendy and take her to see Able; he is holding Wendy as she cries after telling her the surgeries went fine, their son is going to be ok; he just has to stay in the toaster for awhile. Jax also tells her they have to talk about the break-in. Tara is watching them wishing he was holding her. Josh sees her looking at Jax and Wendy he decides to try to hurt them both, Clay walks in telling her how much he missed her asking Tara to suck his cock she willing grabs Clays cock putting him in her mouth, Clay tells her he loves her but she needs to work on getting in Jax’s pants so their son can run the club.


End file.
